Aramos Vallis
Aramos Vallis was the only son of the xxx King of Liberterra and Queen Arsinoe. Before he was born his parents made a marriage arrangement with the King of Silva to marry him to the High Princess Elitikva. When he was fifteen, without knowing about the arregement, he started a relationship with Lailah, a descendant from mortal slaves who serve at the palace. In 23 he meet her fiancee when she traveled to Liberterra, they marry a year later. Due to her marriadge her relationship with Lailah got deterioreted. In 35 Lailah became pregnant and they run away to protect their child. After running away with Lailah he was disinherit from the throne and his daugther Anessael became the heir of Liberterra and the Princess of Libertos. They came back seven years later. When her father died his dauther, Anessael succeded him. Surprising everyone, in the will of King xx he named Elitikva the regent of Anessael and not Aramos. It is said that Aramos and Lailah acused Elitikva of manipulating his father only to get Aramos in the throne. In 45 Arramos secluded his childs, bord of the marriadge with Elitikva, in the South tower and let their arregement cares to Lailah. In 53 after the execution of Elitikva he give as null his father will, crowned himself king of Liberterra and name his first son with Lailah his heir. Even though he secluded Anessael to avoid her to form allies and claim the throne, in the nexts year there were several rebelions of those who suported Anessael, and they only got worse with the pass of time. All the problems of the Realm made his health injured until the point that it was Lailah who take most of the desicions of gobernance. In 54 the constants revolution of the realm made the gobernance imposible and it became clear that Aramos and Lailah would't be able to keep the throne much longer. That same year Lailah discover that Anessael and Viktor had a relationship when Viktor asked her hand in the King's Birthday celebration. Aramos forbidded the union but Lailah, whose relationship with Anessael has grow deep, saw this as an oportunity to secure his son claim to the throne and convice him. They agree to let Anessael ascend to the throne of Liberterra after the couple engaged. When Anessael became Queen her first measure, for everyone for everyone surprise, was arrest Lailah accused of murdering Queen Elitikva. Lailah was found gilty and was tortured for 100 days until she was beheaded. After that Anessael give order of arresting Aramos under investigation in his implication in the murdering. He was found innocent but he will expend the rest of her life in reclution in the north tower for his "protection" due to that he will be known as Aramos the forgotten or the forgotten King. His sons with Lailah were ofered three choices after the execution: swear allegiance, seclusion or exile. They chose the last one and after that they would never see Aramos again. None of his sons came to visit Aramos in his deathbed, only his dauther Anessael was with him. He died in 115 with 110 year with Anessael at his side. He was officialy style as Aramos of the house Arbor, High Prince of Liberterra. TITLES * 0-x Prince of Liberterra * x-35 High Prince of Libertos * x-53 56-115 High Prince of Liberterra * 53-56 King of Liberterra